


Which

by Carousal



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal





	Which

กลุ่มควันที่ลอยอ้อยอิ่งเป็นสายจากมวนบุหรี่ยับยู่ยี่ที่ถูกคีบไว้หลวม ๆ ด้วยปลายนิ้วจางหายไปแล้วเมื่อลมหายใจที่สูดผ่านเร่งประกายไฟให้ลุกโชนจนสุดก้นกรอง เหลือทิ้งไว้เพียงเงาจาง ๆ ที่อบอวลกำจายอยู่ภายในห้องเล็ก ๆ ที่ครอบคลุมด้วยแสงสลัว…ร่างเปลือยสองร่างที่กอดก่ายกันอยู่บนเตียงยับย่นนั้น กลมกลืนจนแทบแยกไม่ออกว่าอวัยวะชิ้นไหนเป็นของใคร เสียงหัวเราะคิกคักด้วยความชอบใจจากเด็กหนุ่มที่มีดวงตาสีช็อกโกแลตซึ่งทาบทับอยู่ด้านบน แนบไปกับท่อนขาแกร่ง แผ่นท้อง และอ้อมอกของชายหนุ่มสูงวัยกว่า ยังไม่จางหายไป แม้เมื่อริมฝีปากประกบริมฝีปาก และปลายลิ้นแทรกซอน ขโมยความหวานหอมจากเยื่อใยสุดท้ายของกลุ่มควันที่ถูกเก็บไว้ภายในลมหายใจผ่านก้นกรองครั้งหลังสุด…จูบแล้วจูบเล่าพร้อมรอยยิ้ม…มือกร้านที่ยังคงคีบก้นกรองสิ้นเชื้อลากไล้ไปตามผิวเนื้อที่ยังชุ่มชื้นด้วยเหงื่อ ตั้งแต่แนวกระดูกสะบัก ผ่านรอยแผลเป็นกลางหลัง…จนถึงรอยโค้งนูนที่บังคับให้ปลายนิ้วของเขาต้องจมหายไปกับกล้ามเนื้อนุ่ม…แนวฟันสีขาวซี่เล็ก ๆ ของเด็กหนุ่มขบริมฝีปากตัวเอง ในขณะที่สูดลมหายใจลึกจนแนวสัมผัสระหว่างอกต่ออกขยับไหว ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลเข้มหรี่ ใบหน้าคมสะบัดเชิดขึ้นน้อย ๆ เมื่อปลายก้นกรองถูกดันแทรกผ่านรอยต่อระหว่างเนื้อต่อเนื้อ ความชุ่มชื้นและสภาพร่างกายที่ยังพร้อมตอบรับการรุกราน ทำให้ผู้บุกรุกลอดผ่านเข้าไปได้อย่างไม่ยากเย็น

เสียงหัวเราะกลับกลายเป็นเสียงขลุกขลักในลำคอ…ก่อนที่จะถูกย้ายโอนมาสู่ฝ่ายผู้กระทำ…

แผ่วเบา…แต่แสดงความพึงพอใจอย่างยิ่ง…

ปลายนิ้วยิ่งแทรกลึก…สิ่งแปลกปลอมยิ่งออกห่างจากการควบคุม…ชายหนุ่มไม่ขัดขวางเมื่อแผ่นอกของตนถูกจิกขยุ้ม ท่อนบนของเด็กหนุ่มถูกท่อนแขนของเจ้าตัวเองดันออกห่าง…แสงสลัวที่ลอดผ่านมาจากที่ไหนสักแห่ง สาดส่องให้เขามองเห็นใบหน้าที่ถูกซุกซ่อนอยู่ในเงามืดครึ่งหนึ่งของผู้ที่คร่อมอยู่ด้านบนเปี่ยมไปด้วยความรู้สึก ราวกับร่างทั้งร่างถูกหลอมรวมขึ้นจากเส้นประสาทอันไวต่อการรับสัมผัส…ใบหน้าแหงนเงย ดวงตาเหม่อลอยเมามาย ริมฝีปากแดงเยิ้มอ้าออกเป็นจังหวะเดียวกับกล้ามท้องที่ขยับไหวสูดลมหายใจสั้น ๆ ราวกับเป็นการกระทำที่ยากลำบากและก่อความเจ็บปวดสุดแสน…ปลายนิ้วที่จิกขยุ้มแผ่นอกสั่นระริก…น่าสงสัยว่าจังหวะการบีบรัดจากกลุ่มกล้ามเนื้อที่ดูราวจะทำงานเป็นท่วงทำนองเดียวกับการเต้นของหัวใจ…รัวเร็ว…และบีบคั้นความปรารถนาให้แล่นขึ้นแปลบปลาบที่ท้องน้อยนั่น…เป็นผลมาจากการตอบสนองจากการรุกล้ำทาง Physical ของปลายนิ้ว…ที่เพิ่งผ่านข้อที่สอง…หรือการตอบสนองทาง Chemical ที่ถ่ายทอดจากสารตกค้างที่ก้นกรองผ่านสู่เส้นเลือดและเซลล์ชุ่มชื้นที่โอบล้อมรุมเร้าราวกับจะดูดกลืนความคุ้มคลั่งเป็นสิ่งหล่อเลี้ยงกันแน่

รู้แต่ร้อนเป็นที่สุด…

ความเปลี่ยนแปลงของอุณหภูมิและกระแสเลือด คงรุกเร้าเด็กหนุ่มจนเกินจะต้านทาน…ความเคลื่อนไหวของผู้บุกรุกที่ตอนนี้แทรกสอดผ่านเข้าไปจนสุด และเริ่มตวัดกดเนิบนาบตรงจุดที่ฝ่ายกระทำแม่นยำนักว่าสามารถส่งผ่านกระแสประสาทกระตุ้นร่างที่คร่อมอยู่เบื้องบนจนบิดเร่าเกินควบคุม…เซลล์ต่อเซลล์ที่ดูดซับเลือดร้อนผ่าวเรียกความแข็งกร้าวขึ้นประชันกัน…ปลายนิ้วกร้านขยับคว้านไปตามความบอบบางของผนังภายในลำตัวอันชุ่มชื้น มือข้างว่างกดสะโพกเปลือยเปล่าของเด็กหนุ่มที่สั่นระริกไปทั้งร่างให้แนบชิด…สะกดกลั้นการเคลื่อนไหวที่แทบจะถูกควบคุมโดยสิ้นเชิงด้วยห้วงความปรารถนาอันดำมืดที่ลุกโพลง

หยาดเหงื่อเล็ก ๆ หลั่งรินลงมาตามทางน้ำตาบนใบหน้าคม…เช่นเดียวกับหยาดแห่งความชุ่มชื้นที่หลั่งรินลงมาตามปลายนิ้วที่แทรกสอดเชื่อมระหว่างร่างต่อร่างอย่างล้ำลึก…

เสียงครางผะแผ่วดังลอดออกมาจากริมฝีปากที่บิดเบี้ยวด้วยแรงขบของแนวฟันที่กั้นกลาง…ทว่าไร้ผล…เด็กหนุ่มก้าวไปไกลเกินกว่าการยั่วเย้าเล็ก ๆ น้อย ๆ ของผู้คุมเกมจะตอบสนอง…ร่างเบื้องบนขยับโยกไหว…เติมช่องว่างของความปรารถนาทั้งทางด้านหน้า…และด้านหลัง…

ร่างขาวโพลนในความมืดโน้มลงมา…ควานหารสจูบด้วยความกระหายยิ่งกว่าผู้ที่หลงทางอยู่ในทะเลทราย

เสียงหัวเราะดังขึ้นอีกครา…

เนื้อต่อเนื้อเสียดสีกัน…เร่าร้อนราวสามารถก่อกำเนิดเปลวไฟ…จังหวะยิ่งเร่งเร้า…ลมหายใจยิ่งประสาน…เสียงครางยิ่งกึกก้อง…รอยสักสองรอย จากร่างสองร่าง แนบชิดกันและกันเหมือนสัมผัสของรอยจูบอันหวานล้ำ

ความหลอมรวมกันของคมแห่งแสงสว่างอันเจิดจ้า และความล้ำลึกสุดหยั่งแห่งรัตติกาล

หัวใจสองดวงเต้นรัวเหมือนจังหวะกลองของท่วงทำนองแห่งทะเลคลื่นอันปั่นป่วน เร่งเร้าโลดร้อนราวกับแม้คมเคียวแห่งมัจจุราชก็ไม่อาจหยุดยั้ง เด็กหนุ่มสะบัดตัวถ่ายถอนร่างจากการคุกคามโดยไม่สนใจกับมืออีกข้างที่กดแนบเป็นเชิงบังคับการเคลื่อนไหว…ก็ใครจะหยุดยั้งกระแสพายุอันเกรียวกราดได้?

ระลอกเสียงครางทะลักล้นเมื่อเด็กหนุ่มกระแทกสะโพกกลับลงตรงจุดเดิม…ทว่าเปลี่ยนเป้าหมาย…รอยยิ้มมุมปากเด็กหนุ่มผุดขึ้นเพียงชั่วแวบที่รู้ตัวว่าพลิกสถานการณ์กลับเป็นฝ่ายคุมเกม…แว่บเดียว…ก่อนจะร่วมประสานเสียงครางตามจังหวะการเคลื่อนไหว รุนแรง…กระแทกกระทั้น…มือข้างเดิมจิกขยุ้มแผ่นอกแรงจนปรากฏรอยแผลลึกแห่งปลายเล็บ ลากเป็นทาง…ฝ่ายอยู่เบื้องล่างสะดุ้งเฮือก มือทั้งสองทึ้งผ้าปูที่นอนแทบขาดวิ่นเป็นชิ้นเล็กชิ้นน้อย ร่างทั้งร่างเกร็งเขม็งเกลียวจวนเจียนจะขาดสะบั้น

เรือนผมสีน้ำตาลทองกระจายเคลียหมอนที่จมลึกปั่นป่วนด้วยแรงสะบัดใบหน้าที่แหงนเหยียดสุดแรงรั้งกล้ามเนื้อ…แทบที่ร่างแกร่งจะหยัดขึ้นรับรอยกดกระแทกกระทั้น เสียงครางห้าวลึก…ดวงตาเปิดลืมหากปราศจากภาพสะท้อน…เม็ดเหงื่อเล็ก ๆ หลอมรวมไหลลงตามขมับ อุ้งมือขยุ้มผิวเนื้อนุ่มบริเวณสะโพกที่กดกระแทก…เสียงกรีดร้องหวานแหลมประสาน โดยปราศจากการแตะต้องสัมผัส…ของเหลวขุ่นสีขาวถูกขับดันรุนแรงผ่านเป็นระลอก สาดรดทั่วแผ่นอกและหน้าท้องที่ชุ่มชื้นด้วยหยาดเหงื่อ…เจ้าของท่อนขาสั่นระริกที่หยาดเยิ้มทั้งด้วยคราบไคลของความร้อน และคลื่นแห่งความสุขสม ก้มลงจรดริมฝีปากหนัก ๆ ที่ซอกคออันกรุ่นด้วยกลิ่นกาย…ตวัดปลายลิ้นเลียไล้คราบสีขาวที่กระจายอยู่บริเวณปลายคาง…ก่อนจะเลื่อนตัวขึ้นจูบ…ถ่ายทอดทั้งกลิ่นและรสอันทรงประสิทธิภาพในการกระตุ้นกามารมณ์ แบ่งปันแก่คู่ของตนด้วยความเต็มใจยิ่ง

ปลายลิ้นพัวพัน…แขนขากอดก่าย…ร่างกายแนบชิด…ลมหายใจผสมผสาน…ความสัมพันธ์ลึกล้ำระหว่างเนื้อต่อเนื้อยังคง

ดวงตาสองคู่สะท้อนภาพเพียงกันและกัน…

\--------------------------------------------

"อา…"

เสียงครางแผ่ว ๆ และอาการหยัดร่างที่นอนหงายอยู่บนเตียง ยกสะโพกที่ยังคงชุ่มชื้นขึ้นพร้อมกับท่อนขาที่ยกขึ้นชันเข่าจิกปลายนิ้วเท้าลงกับพื้นเตียง ทำให้ชายหนุ่มชะงักมือ…ก่อนจะเงยหน้าขึ้นด้วยสีหน้าครึ่งยิ้มครึ่งบึ้ง

"อย่าทำเสียงแปลก ๆ แบบนั้นสิ orli" เขากระซิบปรามเสียงพร่า

ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลเข้มหรี่…หากคิ้วขมวด ริมฝีปากแดงช้ำเม้มน้อย ๆ ก่อนจะเอ่ยเถียง "คิดว่าผมอยากทำหรือยังไง? รีบเอามันออกไปให้พ้น ๆ ตัวผมเร็ว ๆ สิ"

"เดี๋ยวสิ" หนุ่มใหญ่ก้มหน้าลงอีกครั้ง พลางขยับปลายนิ้วเลื่อนเข้าไปในร่างของเด็กหนุ่มอีกครั้งช้า ๆ "ก็มันยังหาไม่เจอนี่"

การเคลื่อนไหวของนิ้วที่ควานไปมา เหมือนจะใหญ่โตจนพองคับร่าง…orlando สะดุ้งเฮือก…เผลอตัวบิดเร่าด้วยแรงปรารถนาที่เริ่มลุกโชน

เสียงหัวเราะแผ่ว ๆ ดังขึ้นเมื่อสังเกตเห็นความเปลี่ยนแปลง

"ไม่ตลกนะ!" เด็กหนุ่มแว้ด ยันร่างท่อนบนขึ้นกึ่งนั่งกึ่งนอน ใบหน้าแดงจัด "ผมไม่สนุกกับการเล่นบ้า ๆ ของคุณหรอกนะ viggo"

คนถูกดุยิ้มละไม…เลื่อนปลายนิ้วลึกขึ้นอย่างยั่วเย้า…ส่งผลให้เด็กหนุ่มแขนอ่อน หงายผลึ่งลงกับเตียง ส่งเสียงครางกระเส่า

"จริงเหรอ?" viggo ถามเสียงเอื่อย ๆ เหมือนไม่รู้สึกอะไรนัก ทำไม่รู้ไม่ชี้กับการ 'ดิ้นเร่า' ของเด็กหนุ่ม เมื่อนิ้วที่สองสอดตามเข้าไปคลึงเคล้นภายใน ความคับแคบข้างในนั้นบีบรัดหนักหน่วงเป็นจังหวะถี่เหมือนที่เขาคุ้นเคย "ใช่…ฉันเป็นคนเอามัน 'ใส่เข้าไป' แต่คนที่ทำให้มัน 'เข้าไปลึกขึ้น' น่ะ ฉันจำได้ว่าเป็นนายนะ orlando" ดวงตาสีเขียวอมเทาเป็นประกาย "นั่นแปลว่านายไม่ได้สนุกไปด้วยเหรอ?"

ฝ่ายถูกรุกรานอ้าปากหอบ สองมือยึดหัวเตียงกำเกร็งจนสั่นระริก "ไอ้…วิตถาร…"

"เขาเรียกว่า 'การทดลอง' ต่างหาก" มือข้างว่างของ viggo คงชักจะเหงา เลยเลื่อนขึ้นไล้ไปตามท่อนขาสั่นสะท้านเล่นแก้ว่างงาน "ฉันแค่อยากรู้ว่า มันจะผลเหมือนการสูบทางปากมั้ย ถ้าเราผ่านเข้าไป…ทางนั้น…" รอยยิ้มจากมุมปากแสดงความมารออกมาอย่างชัดเจน

orlando พูดไม่ออกนอกจากคราง

"แต่สรุปแล้ว ฉันก็ยังไม่รู้อยู่ดีว่าที่นายเพริดไปขนาดนั้น มันเพราะฉันหรือเพราะอะไรกันแน่" viggo ยังเคลื่อนไหวปลายนิ้วรุกล้ำเข้าไปเรื่อย ๆ "นายเกร็งจนฉันขยับไม่ได้แล้ว orlando"

"ปล่อยผม…" orlando คราง

"นายไม่อยากทิ้งมันไว้หรอก เชื่อฉันสิ" viggo ไม่ยอมหยุด

orlando รู้สึกเหมือนร่างกายของตัวเองถูกรัดรึงไว้ด้วยโซ่ที่มองไม่เห็น…บอบบางราวกับใยแมงมุม…แต่หนักอึ้งเกินต้านทานจนเขาอ่อนระทวยไร้เรี่ยวแรง…การรุกเร้ายิ่งหนักหน่วง…orlando ยิ่งไม่อาจควบคุม…viggo ยิ้มเมื่อเขาเลื่อนกายคร่อมเด็กหนุ่มทั้งที่นิ้วมือยังไม่หยุดปฏิบัติภารกิจควานหาสิ่งแปลกปลอม…หรือไม่ก็เปลี่ยนเป้าหมายภารกิจไปแล้ว

"แต่จะอย่างไหนมันก็ไม่มีความแตกต่างกันหรอก จริงมั้ย orlando" viggo กระซิบพลางจรดริมฝีปากจูบขมับ orlando ที่เกร็งสะท้านเฮือกตามการเคลื่อนไหวในร่างกาย "ในเมื่อนายปรารถนาและลุ่มหลงฉัน…ตัวฉัน…ลีลาฉัน…หรืออะไรต่อมิอะไรของฉันยิ่งกว่ายาเสียอีก"

orlando ผวาเกาะแผ่นหลังและต้นคอของ viggo จิกเล็บลงที่โคนผม คำรามราวสิงห์หนุ่มบาดเจ็บ "หลง…ตัวเอง"

"ร่างกายของนายจดจำฉันไว้แล้วทุกท่วงท่า ทุกการเคลื่อนไหว" viggo คว้านปลายนิ้วระรอบ กดร่างของ orlando ที่แทบจะเป็น 'ดิ้นพราด' ลงกับเตียงด้วยความหฤหรรษ์สูงสุด "นายพอใจมัน…นายลืมฉันไม่ได้หรอก orlando…นายอยู่ไม่ได้ถ้าไม่มีฉัน"

orlando รู้สึกคล้ายตัวเองกำลังถูกล้างสมอง…

"ไม่จริง…"

ฝ่าเท้าของเด็กหนุ่มเลื่อนไหลไปตามผิวลื่นของผ้าปูที่นอน

"อย่าขยับ orli"

ใบหน้าคมพลิกกระสับกระส่าย เส้นผมกระจุยกระจาย

"ไม่จริง…"

ความปั่นป่วนครอบคลุมกระแทกเป็นคลื่น เร่งระลอกถี่กระชั้นจากเส้นผมจรดปลายเท้า

"อีกนิดเดียว"

อากาศที่หายใจ…ทุกสัมผัสผิว…ภาพที่ประทับทั้งในดวงตาและสมอง

"ผมไม่…"

มีแต่ภาพของ viggo…

ปลายนิ้วถูกกระชากพ้นร่างกายออกมาโดยแรง พร้อมกับความรู้สึกที่ถูกกระตุ้นทะลักทลาย ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลเข้มเบิกกว้าง เกร็งด้วยกระแสที่แปลบทะลุจากส่วนสัมผัสแล่นขึ้นสู่สมอง แตกกระจายซ่านซึมทั่วร่างในชั่วพริบตา

"ไม่!!!!"

\--------------------------------------------

"Mister…Mister…เป็นอะไรหรือเปล่าคะ?"

เสียงกระซิบแผ่ว ๆ และการสัมผัสที่นุ่มนวลเขย่าตัวอย่างสุภาพ ทำให้ orlando ลืมตาขึ้นจากความปั่นป่วนสับสนในภวังค์…เขาจ้องมองสาวน้อยในเครื่องแต่งกายสีน้ำเงินเข้มด้วยสายตาที่ราวกับจ้องมองสัตว์ประหลาด…สีขาวของเพดาน และภาพเก้าอี้ที่เรียงราย ความสงบเงียบและความมืดจากด้านนอกกระจกหน้าต่างที่ผนึกแน่นหนา ค่อย ๆ โน้มสติของเขาให้กลับคืนสู่ภาวะปกติ

"ผม…?" ส่วนหนึ่งยังงง ๆ

"ท่าทางคุณกระสับกระส่าย คงฝันร้าย" แอร์โฮสเตสสาวยิ้มหวานด้วยท่วงท่าที่คงยืนฝึกที่หน้ากระจกมาแล้วเป็นอย่างดี "ไม่เป็นไรใช่ไหมคะ?"

ฝันร้าย…orlando ยกมือเปียกชื้นขึ้นลูบใบหน้าราวกับอยากจะล้างความทรงจำที่ยังแจ่มชัดอยู่ในมโนสำนึกออกไป…เขาไม่รู้หรอกว่าการฝันถึงชู้รักพร้อมฉากอย่างว่าชัดแจ๋วแม้กระทั่งรสสัมผัสและความรู้สึก ควรจะเรียกว่าฝันร้ายหรือฝันดีกันแน่…แต่อย่างน้อยก็นึกขอบคุณสวรรค์ที่เขามีผ้าห่มคลุมตัวอยู่

หวังว่าคงไม่ได้ส่งเสียงอะไรแปลก ๆ ออกไปนะ?

มนุษย์รอบกายเท่าที่อยู่ในสายตากำลังหลับ…ความสงบในยามราตรีคงไม่ได้ถูกรบกวนด้วยเสียงละเมอพิลึกพิลั่นจากเพื่อนร่วมทาง…orlando ค่อยใจชื้น เขาเงยหน้าขึ้นยิ้มพรายกับนางฟ้าในชุดสีน้ำเงินอย่างรู้สึกขอบคุณ "ไม่เป็นไรครับ ขอบคุณ"

"จะรับนมร้อนหรือเครื่องดื่มอะไรสักหน่อยไหมคะ?" เธอบริการเต็มที่ตามหน้าที่ "คุณจะได้หลับสบายขึ้น"

นมร้อนรึ?

"บรั่นดีดีกว่าครับ ขอบคุณ" orlando ตอบพร้อมกับยิงฟันขาวจั๊วะ

\--------------------------------------------

ภาชนะบางใสว่างเปล่า…เด็กหนุ่มปรับเก้าอี้ให้เอนลงอีกครั้งด้วยท่าทีผ่อนคลายมากขึ้น ความฟุ้งซ่านและกระแสความรู้สึกจากความฝันบ้าบอที่เหมือนจริงชัดแจ๋วราวกับย้อนภาพวีดีโอเหตุการณ์คืนก่อนหน้ามาฉายซ้ำจางหายไปบ้างแล้ว พร้อม ๆ กับที่ความง่วงงุนอ่อนเพลียก็พลอยถูกกำจัดออกไป orlando ตาสว่างเกินกว่าจะหลับลง…ความเงียบในช่วงเวลาแห่งการนิทราช่วยส่งเสริมให้ความรู้สึกนึกคิดของเขาจดจ่อและแจ่มใสอย่างที่ไม่มีอะไรแทรกเข้ามาทำลายสมาธิได้

ความรู้สึกแปลบปลาบของทั้งกล้ามเนื้อและยุทธภูมิที่ถูกใช้งานอย่างหนักในการรบเมื่อคืนก่อนเริ่มสำแดงอาการขึ้นมาอีก orlando ไม่แน่ใจว่าเป็นเพราะถึงระยะฟักตัวของความเจ็บปวด…เหมือนการอักเสบของกล้ามเนื้อที่จะปวดก็ต่อเมื่อเย็นวันถัดมาหลังการออกกำลังกาย…หรือเพราะตาลุงในความฝันนั้นส่งคุณไสยมาข่มขืนกระทำชำเราเขาถึงบนน่านฟ้าเหนือมหาสมุทรนี่กันแน่

แค่คิด…แววตาสีเขียวอมเทาก็แวบขึ้นมาในห้วงสำนึก ก่อนจะตามมาด้วยภาพของรอยยิ้มและร่างทั้งร่างในสภาพกึ่งนั่งกึ่งเอนอยู่บนสมรภูมิรักที่ทิ้งร่องรอยแห่งการโรมรันพันตูไว้เพียบ…มวนบุหรี่ขยับนิดหนึ่งเมื่อริมฝีปากขยับรอยยิ้มกว้างขึ้นตอนที่เขาวิ่งแต่งตัวพร้อมกับต่อว่า…ทั้งเรื่องที่ทำให้เขาตื่นสาย และความรู้สึกขัด ๆ ของร่างกายที่ฝ่ายถูกกล่าวหาทิ้งเอาไว้…โดยปราศจากคำตอบ orlando หยุดยืนเมื่อเขาแต่งตัวจนเสร็จและพร้อมที่จะก้าวออกจากห้องไป โดยที่อีกฝ่ายไม่ยอมขยับตัวไปจากท่าเดิม รวมทั้งจุดรวมสายตาที่ยังจ้องตรงมาที่เขาด้วย

"ไม่ไปส่งผมหรือครับ?" เขาจำได้ว่าถามออกไปอย่างนั้น "ผมจะไปนานนะ"

"ไม่นานเท่าที่นายคิดหรอก" viggo ตอบเรียบ ๆ ด้วยสีหน้าและแววตาเช่นเดิม

"ผมไม่กลับก่อนกำหนดเพราะคุณหรอกนะ" เขาอ่านสีหน้าได้แบบนั้น

"ฉันยังไม่ได้พูด"

"ผมรู้ว่าคุณคิด"

"เพราะมันเป็นความจริงที่นายเองก็ยอมรับไง"

"ผมเปล่า…"

"ปฏิเสธไปเถอะเด็กปากแข็ง"

แล้วเขาก็จากมา…

เป็นความจริงอยู่หรอกที่เขาติดใจในรสชาติของ viggo มากกว่าผู้ชายคนไหน ๆ ที่เคยผ่านมา…หรืออาจจะรวมผู้หญิงคนไหน ๆ เข้าไปด้วย…นั่นหมายถึง sex ชั่วชีวิตของเขาเลยนั่นแหละ แต่เขาก็ไม่ชอบที่จะยอมรับว่า เขาอาจจะขาด viggo ไม่ได้จริง ๆ อย่างที่ viggo พยายามเคี่ยวเข็ญให้มันเป็นแบบนั้น ส่วนลึก orlando ยังไม่พอใจกับความรู้สึกเหนือกว่าที่เหมือน viggo จะแสดงออกกลาย ๆ เมื่อเขาพยายามย้ำในทุกครั้งที่มี sex กัน

แล้วมันเป็นจริงอย่างนั้นหรือเปล่า…

orlando ถอนหายใจก่อนจะเบนสายตาไปยังบานกระจกที่ผนึกแน่นหนากั้นกลางระหว่างเขากับภาวะแวดล้อมนับหมื่นฟุตนั่นไว้ด้วยความรู้สึกที่ปลอดโปร่งขึ้น…มันไม่ใช่สิ่งสำคัญที่จำเป็นจะต้องพิสูจน์อะไรเลยเมื่อเทียบกับการพิสูจน์ความสามารถในฐานะนักแสดงของเขาที่กำลังจะเริ่มเปิดม่านขึ้นในไม่ช้านี้…เขาตื่นเต้นมากเมื่อคราวที่ได้รับบท Legolas ใน Lord of the Rings นั่นก็ใช่ แต่มันไม่ได้หมายความว่าความตื่นเต้นสำหรับบทอื่น ๆ ในงานชิ้นต่อ ๆ ไปจะลดลงเพราะความชินชา…มันไม่ใช่…และในความรู้สึกของเขา มันคงไม่มีทางมีวันนั้นแน่ ๆ ไม่ว่าเขาจะดับไปพรุ่งนี้ หรือดังเป็นพลุแตกไปอีกจนสามสิบปีข้างหน้า

นอกเหนือจากสภาพแวดล้อมใหม่ หนังเรื่องใหม่ และบทใหม่แล้ว…orlando ยังตั้งตารอที่จะได้พบกับเพื่อนร่วมงานใหม่ ๆ…อะไรบางอย่างบอกเขาว่า บนพื้นดินเบื้องล่างลงไปนั่น เขาจะได้พบอะไรที่ท้าทายกว่าบนนี้…และบางทีอาจจะท้าทายยิ่งกว่าการได้พบและรู้จักกับ viggo ก็เป็นได้

แม้จะดูเหมือนว่าที่ผ่านมาจะไม่มีใครทำให้เขารู้สึกว่าถูกท้าทายได้มากเท่านั้นอีกแล้วก็เถอะ ใครจะรับรองได้ว่าต่อไปมันจะไม่มีล่ะ?

หัวใจของ orlando พองโตเหมือนฟองน้ำที่พร้อมจะดูดซับทุกอย่างที่ผ่านเข้ามาในชีวิตหลอมเป็นประสบการณ์ของตนเองเพื่อก้าวผ่านไปสู่วันต่อไป…ไม่เว้นแม้แต่ความสามารถของเพื่อนร่วมงานที่ใกล้ชิดและผูกพัน

สีทองของแสงแห่งวันปรากฏขึ้นลิบ ๆ แล้วที่ขอบฟ้าด้านนอกนั่น…

…วันใหม่กำลังจะเริ่มต้นขึ้น…


End file.
